Queen of Asgard and Wife of Loki
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "I'd rather be your slave than your wife!" He smirked at her, "Good, you can be both." Agent Rose Stark, Tony Stark's daughter is prepared to take on Loki with the rest of the Avengers. But Loki proves to be too smart for the Avengers and he ends up taking Rose hostage. He is determined to make Rose his wife and get his revenge once and for all. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Takes place a year after the Avengers._

**Asgard**

"Frigga," King Odin placed a cold hand on his wife's cheek. "I love you, my dear."

Frigga let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Odin, Odin please. . .be strong. Thor is getting help. . .and-"

"No, it is my time to go," Odin whispered. After Loki's recaptured to Asgard almost immediately Odin fell ill and now he was closed to death. "Odin, please! Odin!"

Odin didn't respond as his head felt limply to the side. "Odin!"

"Well, he has finally died now has he," Loki said coldly as he suddenly appeared beside Odin's bedside. "It's about time, it looks like Odin was a lot stronger than I had anticipated."

Frigga gasped as she slowly stood up not believing the person in front of her. "Loki. . .Loki what are you doing here, the guards-"

"Really, mother I thought you knew me." he said smiling sarcastically. "You should know by now that brute strength is no match for my sorcery. Now where is my brother? He and I need to figure out a few things."

**New York**

"Daddy!"

Twenty one year old Rose Stark wrapped her arms around her father, Tony Stark. She hugged him tightly, her green eyes shining with excitement. Her long dark hair was tied messily into a ponytail, but she didn't bother fixing it.

Tony had had a daughter with a one time girlfriend-an English reporter of some sorts when he had been young and foolish at twenty years old and since then Rose Marie Stark had been going back and forth between New York, California, and London.

Her mother had died when Rose was nineteen and she had been training as an agent for SHIELD since she was eighteen.

"Baby!" Tony wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug and spinned her around the room like he hadn't done since Rose was a little girl. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too."

"I think that is the first time I ever heard Stark say he misses someone," Clint Barton smirked as he came into the room followed by Natasha Romanoff.

"Or have the feeling returned." Natasha said doubtfully.

"Geez, Rose how many shit did you pack?" Clint groaned as he dropped the suitcase that he had help Rose carry upstairs.

"I'm staying for three months, Barton." Rose rolled her eyes. "Not three days. I need this shit as you call it."

Natasha pursed her lips. "I'm still impressed that Fury let you even take a vacation, the man doesn't even sleep himself."

"Being the daughter of Iron Man has it perks," she shrugged. She usually didn't like to use her famous father to get favors, but she felt that she could use a break. Knowing that Tony had almost died hadn't made Rose more comfortable. She needed to appreciate him before he did something stupid. Again. Which probably wouldn't take long.

"Mr. Pirate doesn't even like me," Tony snorted. "I think he just gave you the vacation because he can't stand you like me."

Clint nodded. "That may be true, you're both stubborn and annoying."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Where is Pepper?"

She didn't doubt for a second that Pepper Potts ever the workaholic was locked up in her office and cursing her father for disappearing in order to greet his only daughter.

"Working." Tony led them to the living room. "She's boring. Drink? Any of you?"

They shook their heads.

"Tony! I told you, it's not funny anymore!" Steve Rogers stormed into the room carrying about a dozen bald eagles and Uncle Sam plush dolls. "Stop leaving these on my bed."

Tony smirked as he took a sip of his drink slowly. "They are funny, Cap. Well, to me at least."

Steve flustered and was about to respond when he noticed Rose. "My apologies, ma'am." he murmured.

"Oh, no need," Rose waved away the gesture. "Believe me it's the most entertainment I had in weeks. I'm Rose Stark."

"You're Tony's daughter right?" Steve perked up as he shook his head. "Tony was talking nonstop about you last night. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Really?" Rose sounded pleasantly surprise. "He doesn't do that often."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You are never going to let me win, are you?"

"Nope."

The elevator doors clicked open and Nick Fury stepped in followed by a serious looking Bruce Banner. Both of them looked less than pleased. "Sit down," Fury said tightly as he pointed towards the couches. "Now. Quickly."

For once no one argued as they sat in the chairs all perfectly silent as Fury paced nervously back in forth and Bruce got the computer ready.

"Fury, anytime now." Tony said impatiently. "We don't have all day." He didn't understand why Fury like having all these meeting especially in their free time. It had been one year since The Loki Incident as Tony liked to call it and the world had been at peace ever since.

"We're in danger." Fury finally said. "All of us. We're in very deep trouble."

Steve held in his breath and he squeezed his hands together. "What kind of danger, Director?"

"King Odin of Asgard has died, or like I suspect killed," Fury said slowly. "As you might have predicted I don't know how or why, but Loki managed to escape. He might have been the one that had killed Odin, we're not sure. All I know is that Asgard has been taken over controlled, Queen Frigga has been imprisoned and Thor had disappeared."

Tony raised an eyebrow, the smirk had disappeared from his lips. "Source?"

"Heimdall, he is the gatekeeper," Bruce responded for Fury. "He is the one than asked Fury for help. We feel that Loki could be set on getting revenge as soon as he has finished destroying his own planet."

Clint gritted his teeth. "What happened to Thor?"

"We don't know," Fury said, sounding frustrated that he didn't know. "We don't know if he is a prisoner or if he is even still in Asgard. Heimdall has offered us a way that we can transport people to Asgard in order to stop Loki."

"All right." Tony stood up and clapped his hands excitedly. "Just let me get my suit, we'll destroy that crazy son of a bitch."

"Stark," Fury said dryly. "Sit down. You're not going. We're going to need protection if Loki decides to attack us first, not to mention we need to find out for sure that Thor isn't on earth. I'd prefer if you, Steve, and Bruce stay here."

Tony's jaw tightened. "If you're not sending us, then who the hell are you sending? Batman?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Actually I was thinking of sending Romanoff, Barton, and Rose."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No, no absolutely not," Tony stood up and began waving his arms in an attempt to show his displeasure which was obviously written all over his face. "You are not, and I repeat are not involving Rose in this."

Rose kept in a groan, she hated it when her dad got all overprotective. Rose remembered how Tony had freaked out when Rose had told him that she was doing an internship for SHIELD.

Tony had done everything to try and convince her not to accept the job later by whining, and guilt tripping, and even bribing her with the new car she wanted, which had been hard to resist. But after seeing how determined Rose was about joining the super secret spy organization Tony had relented. Not that he was exactly thrilled.

Fury raised an eyebrow and he looked exhausted. "I'm sorry do you run this organization? Why the hell do you think that you can tell me who I can or can't send in on a mission. If I want Rose to go, Rose will go."

"Maybe it's the fact that she's my daughter," Tony said sarcastically. "And that I have no desire to find her corpse."

"Dad-"

"Not now Rose, Daddy's talking-"

"Dad," Rose interrupted, annoyed. "I'm twenty one years old, I don't need my _Daddy_ to do anything. I know what I'm doing."

Tony look wounded. "So what are you trying to say? That you don't need me?"

"Of course I need you," Rose said softening a it, it wasn't Tony's fault that he could sometimes be a paranoid control freak when it came to her. "I just don't need you to decided which missions I go on. Deal?"

Tony stayed quiet.

"Deal?" she repated again.

"Deal." Tony finally muttered defeated.

"Stark," Clint tried to reassure him. "Rose is not going in on her own, Natasha and me are going to be there. Right?"

Natasha gave a sharp nod of her head. "Right. But I'm sure that Rose can take care of herself and is capable of doing it herself without me or Barton." The last part was half true. Rose was a decent agent, but not enough to take on Loki. Natasha just liked scaring Tony a bit.

"All right then that's settle," Fury looked pleased that finally something was getting done. "Rose, Romanoff, and Barton meet me at the helicarrier at seven AM sharp, got it?"

They nodded. "Yes, sir."

"When are we leaving?" Natasha asked Bruce once Fury left.

"In a few days," Bruce said as he told them what he recalled about Fury's conversation with Heimdall. "We need a few days to prepare, to get everything ready. We need to make sure that Loki wont attack first."

"And how can we prevent that?" Steve gripped his hands like he always did when he was nervous. "Not just over there in Asgard, but here on earth too. We need to take precautions just in case Loki comes here."

"You have to be kidding me," Tony rolled his eyes as he went to the bar and served himself a drink. When he was anxious or worried he drank. Come to think of it, he drank all the times. But now he felt like he really needed it.. "You seriously don't think that guy is a challenge, do you?"

"Who is a challenge?" Pepper stepped into the room as she easily took of her black heels while keeping her balance. She tossed them aside and walked towards Tony who was seated at a bar stool and instantly poured her a drink. She noticed Rose on the couch and smiled. "Rose! It's nice to see you again, gosh it's been a while. Don't tell me you're becoming a workaholic just like your dad."

"I hope not." Rose joked. "It's nice to see you again, Pep. I hope my Dad hasn't been too hard to handle."

"He's been no worse, than usual." Pepper gave her a grateful smile. She raised an eyebrow at the Avengers daring them to respond. "Well?"

"Loki's back." Steve informed her simply, he hated lying and beating around the bush.

Pepper turned pale. "Oh no."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're worried also like captain tightpants over there. You're both worrywarts. And you tell me that I'm the ones with psychological issues."

"How can you not be worried?" Pepper snapped. "Because of him you almost ended up killed, Tony. You could face that again-"

"Oh, I'm not going," he said simply, he was going to let Rose take the blame for this one. "Rose is. So go scream at her."

"Rose." Pepper quickly turned to stare at her. "You're going?"

Rose nodded trying to avoid eye contact, Pepper could be pretty scary and determined when she wanted too. "Uh, yes."

Pepper looked disappointed. "Rose, I don't know. Don't you think you're a little young, I mean you barely started as an agent-"

"Pepper." Rose interrupted her. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides if anything happens I'll have Nat and Clint with me."

Hours later after much tossing and turning and arguing about Loki everyone went to bed. Rose went to the new bedroom that Tony had built for her. It was large enough to be a hotel room, but Rose was determined to make it as small and as cozy as possible. She didn't really like fancy things.

Despite her insistence and tough demander earlier Rose hated to admit it, but she was kind of scared. Last time Loki had killed eighty people in two days. She would probably just be a bug on a windshield to him. He was a god after all.

_Stop it, Rose, _she scolded herself as she shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep.

**888**

Transporting himself to Stark Tower after threatening to kill Heimdall if he didn't was one of Loki's most brilliant plans. What better way to attack and kill the ones responsible for his downfall than when they least expected it?

He opened a window of the tower and stepped in. Immediately, he sense a presence.

He faced the bed a saw someone curled into a ball, sleeping. The girl's dark hair was messily spread across the pillows and her features made it hard for Loki to determine a certain age.

She no longer looked like a child, but didn't seem old enough to be a woman. He wondered who this girl was and what business had brought her here. He noticed a name printed neatly against the headboard of the bed in pink script: ROSE STARK.

_Wait, Stark, _Loki smirked, _as in Iron Man? _It had to be. Today really was his lucky day.

He heard a gun being put in position.

He turned back and saw, surprised that the girl was already awake. She was on her knees on top of the bed, with the gun pointing straight at him. He guessed that she had, had it hidden somewhere. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Loki came closer to her.

"I will fire." she threatened. "I have no trouble killing you."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "That really wont be necessary." He faced her and stared at her green eyes in his attempt to use his ability to mind control. He had no desire to make her his slave, though. Yet. "Now sleep."

Rose felt her eyes closing even though she tried to prevent them. Within seconds she was once again asleep on the bed, her gun at the side. Loki easily picked up. He stared at Rose for a few minutes. "Oh, Stark if this is really your daughter, then this time the game will be fun."

Rose woke up hours later. She felt that her head was spinning and her throat was dry and scratchy. She slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain coming from her sore body.

She pushed back her messy, dark hair from her face as she slowly stood up just in case something was broken. Nothing was.

Rose was still in her sleepwear, wearing a black tank top and cotton sleeping shorts. Her feet were bare and she felt a chill down her spine as she noticed her surroundings.

They were in a room that reminded her of a dungeon. The room was made of brick walls painted gray and instead of light bulbs there were lamps and candles around her.

What the hell was this place?

"Hello!" she tried to shout. "Hello! Please help! Is there anyone out there?"

But nobody responded.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you to all that reviewed, favored, and followed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ugh!" Rose kicked the wall twice hoping to magically unlocked some secret entrance, but her efforts proved fruitless and all she got in return was a throbbing foot and anger. "Damn it!" she slammed both hands on the walls trying to make nose noise. "Come on! Open!"

"You know for someone so small you sure do make a lot of noise."

Rose flinched as she turned around, she saw a pretty dark haired girl dressed in the same kind of armor that she had seen Thor wear and holding a candle. Her face was twisted in an expression of anger and she was glaring at Rose.

"How did you even get in here anyway?" Rose refused to be intimidated.

"Over there," the dark haired girl spat pointed to a narrow entrance that was shielded by a silk curtain. "Maybe if you actually spended time looking around instead of trying to knock down a wall you would have noticed that."

"Well, I'm sorry!" she snapped, she could feel her breathing getting heavy and she grew more nervous when she noticed that the place that she was currently trapped it didn't seem like a place that would be in any place in the world. "But I just woke up, and I don't know where I am and-" Rose knew she was babbling, but she didn't know how else to explain it.

The girl's face softened. "You're not from around here are you? Though I guess it should be obvious from the clothes that you are wearing." she said looking at Rose's shorts and tank top.

"Around here, where exactly?"

"Asgard, silly where else?"

"Wait, Asgard," Rose gaped trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Thor. "Thor. This is where Thor lives, can you please tell me where he is? He doesn't know me personally, but he knows my father, Tony Stark. He'll get me back home-"

"I wish I could help you," she said darkly. "But Thor isn't here. Nobody knows where he is actually. He disappeared a few weeks back, though you can bet that Loki was involved."

"Loki?"

"The God of Mischief," the girl shook her hand. "Name is Sif by the way."

"Rose Stark."

"Loki is the one responsible for all the miseries the people of Asgard have gone though and the Migardian people as well. Loki is Thor's adoptive brother, he had always been jealous of Thor even when they were children, I wouldn't be surprise if he actually was the one to make Thor disappear."

"But," Rose said confused trying to grasp the story. "Loki was captured and imprisoned."

"He was," she insisted, the anger returning to her face. "Except nobody knows how the hell he got out. The first thing he did was kill Odin and get rid himself of Thor in order to place himself as king."

"Besides Odin," Rose numbly sat down on the floor as she pulled her knees together. How on earth had Loki managed to kill a king? And make another God disappeared? "Who else has he killed?"

"Anyone who has been opposed to him from the start. Councilmen, warriors, advisers, and most recently," Sif coughed out and Rose noticed that she was trying very hard not to cry. "The Warriors Three which were my good friends and well as Thor's. He killed them without any remorse."

"Sif," Rose said gently. "I am so sorry."

"Please don't pity me," Sif said rather harshly. She looked at Rose, a girl like her wouldn't last a minute in the kingdom of Loki. "I wouldn't waste it. You should be feeling sorry for yourself, or you will in a few hours."

Rose tried to ignore the tone in Sif's voice, she was the only person she knew so far that hadn't tried to kill her yet or imprisoned her and she seemed trustworthy enough. She didn't want to lose her only ally. "Why has Loki brought me here?"

"I don't know, have you ever met him before?"

"Once," she said dryly. "When he came to kidnapped me in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you have a surname that he dislikes or your serve some special purpose." Sif wondered.

"I'm an agent for SHIELD," she said flatly. "Believe me I'm nothing special."

"You said your surname was Stark?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Aren't you the daughter of Tony Stark?" Sif snorted as she sat next to Rose. "Loki hates your father, it's kind of obvious why Loki would take you. When you take something a person likes it usually ends up hurting them more."

"So," Rose's voice broke as she tried to say the words. "Loki's whole purpose is to keep me prisoner?"

Sif avoided her eyes. "Let's hope not."

"Sif! Sif! Where are you?"

Rose perked up when she heard the voice. "Who is that?"

"Queen Frigga." for the first time Sif sounded hopeful and even loving when she said the woman's name. "Or former queen. She's Loki's adoptive mother and she is prisoner in her room like me and now you I guess. Would you like to meet her?"

Rose nodded quickly. Anything to avoid being in this dreadful place. She followed Sif up the rows of stairs until they reached a beautiful room covered in gold, silk, and jewels nothing like the prison that Rose had just come from.

An older woman sat in one of the couches dressed in fine clothing. She looked older than Rose would have guessed and thinner as if she hadn't eaten in days. She looked up alarmed when she saw Rose. "Oh? Who is this?"

"R-Rose," Rose squeaked trying not to feel embarrassed by being frumpily dress while everyone else was dressed in silk and jewels, even though they were suppose to be prisoners, Loki treated them well enough it seemed.

"And who brought you here?" her voice was gentler than when Sif had question her.

She gulped. "Loki."

Frigga paled. "I see. . .I apologize. ..I had no idea that my son would. ..I mean." the tears started running down her face.

"It's ok," Rose blurted out. "I don't mind. . .I mean it's not your fault." she would say anything to keep this woman from crying. She hated when old people cried. Well, she hated when anyone cried actually. She would usually do anything to stop them from crying.

"You should be angry," Frigga replied.

"But I'm not." _More like freaked out, _she thought. "You didn't plan this."

Frigga nodded as she stood up, she clapped her hands. "Now come, we must find you some clothes that are more presentable. You can't be walking around in those clothes. I'm sure when my son looks at you, he will change his mind and let you go."

Rose smiling tightly. She knew how people like Loki thought. And kindness was far from his mind.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews. If you have any suggestions or requests for the storyline please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You said, no you promise me that nothing bad was going to happen to Rose," Tony fumed the next morning at the helicarrier. "Weren't you the one that said, I know what I'm doing, weren't you the one that said that damn Loki is in Asgard and no way near here, weren't you the one-"

"Yes, yes damn it I was the one that said that!" Fury responded frustrated.

"Then why the hell did my daughter get kidnapped by someone that should be in Star Wars?" Tony pressed as he started opening various pages on Fury's computer and devices. "I need to find her like stat."

"Don't touch that," Fury slapped Tony's hand away. "Will you calm down, we'll find her Stark, trust me."

"Why should I? I trusted you once and where has that gotten me?" he asked sarcastically. "To the point of a nervous breakdown."

"Steve and Jarvis are searching though the security cameras. Natasha and Clint are searching though Rose's room to see if Loki left any evidence behind," Fury sounded tired as he gave his explanation. "Bruce is working with Dr. Selving to see if Loki could have taken Rose to any place other than Asgard."

Tony paled. "There are other places other than Asgard?"

"Of course, Stark did you honestly think-"

"Sir," Maria Hill came into the room looking flustered, she gave Tony a dirty look.

"Not now Hill," Fury snapped. "I'm dealing with a crisis."

"You have a phone call."

"Then can't it wait?"

"It's from Arizona," Maria continued. "From someone named Jane, she claims that she has found Thor."

Back in Asgard. Loki sat on his throne, his gold helmet place neatly on his dark hair, his pale face proudly raised. He looked around the room at his loyal subjects, the amount there seemed smaller than it had originally been a few weeks ago.

But Loki preferred it this way a few, loyal, scared subjects rather than those loud barbaric, opinionated subjects that his father insisted on having when he had ruled.

He felt a tinge of guilt when he thought about Odin.

Yes, he had locked him up, but he had tried to take over the world.

Yes, he had kept the secret that he was adopted but he had still tried to raise Thor and Loki equally and there was no question that Odin had loved him. As well as Thor, Frigga, and Odin who had been ready to forgive him and welcome him back with open arms, after his time served in prison.

But he had felt annoyed and irritated by the love. Loki didn't need their love. Sure his family would accept him, but what about the rest of the kingdom? If Loki had come back feeling apologetic then he would never be king.

So Odin had to die and Thor had to disappear. Since a woman couldn't rule on her own in Asgard, Loki had taken control fairly easily.

Loki hadn't technically been the one to kill Odin and make Thor disappear. It hadn't even been his idea. It had been someone else's. Someone who had been very. . .eager to help him to say the least.

The one who had been the mastermind.

The Dark Witch. Freya.

"Leave," Loki instructed and when no one seemed to move her grew frustrated and yelled. "Now!"

The remaining guests quickly left the room leaving Loki to ponder alone in his own disturbing thoughts. "You can come out now."

A tall, red headed girl with very light blue eyes appeared from behind one of the gold mirrors. Her petite frame was covered with a long dark dress. Freya.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Loki said irritably. "You can be seen."

"Do you really think I'm that foolish?" Freya smirked as she sat on Loki's lap. She touched his pale cheek daintily.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"But I am very clever, your highness," she pouted. "Which reminds me, why the hell did you bring that dreaded little sewer rat? Where one earth did you pick her up, she was just filthy!"

Loki blinked back until he remembered his "prize." "Oh yes, Rose, I think her name was or Poppy, I think it was the name of a Migardian flower. Anyway, why are you so upset?"

"Because she's awfully pretty."

"Not as pretty as you my dear," Loki smirked as he kissed Freya.

"Thank you," she replied. "Which reminds me, we need to find you a wife."

"I don't want a wife." he frowned. "Nor do I need one. Women are annoying."

"A temporarily one, my dear." Freya giggled. "Just to appeal to some sort of sympathy and approval, after that you can kill her. Think closely, I'll be waiting." she whispered, before she disappeared.

Loki heard female voices coming from Frigga's room and giggling, he went to visit his adoptive mother before dinner. The guards had already told him that Rose had seeked company in Frigga and Sif. Who knew, it might keep Frigga from going crazy, something that Loki was sure would happen if she only had Sif as company. Which reminded him that he wasn't too happy to see Sif because even though he was now king she could still easily beat him to a bloody pulp.

"I look ridiculous." Rose snapped.

"Nonsense," Frigga said. "You look lovely. You could even pass as Asgardian. What do you think Sif?"

"The jewels on her hair might be too much." Sif replied.

"Pearls are what every girl should wear, I don't understand why you insist on wearing that armor, we're not at war-" Frigga broke off when he saw Loki. "Loki."

Sif and Rose looked up. Sif glared and Rose wondered if she should be afraid of him or be threatening him. "I want to speak to Lily."

"Rose." Rose corrected annoyed as she followed him outside.

They stood outside Frigga's room and Rose raised a dark eyebrow. "Well?"

"I am Loki."

"I know that."

Frigga had combed Rose's dark hair and had braided a string of peals in her hair. She was wearing one of Frigga's old dresses that she had fitted for her. A cream colored dress with small flowers and lace at the hem, a long white shawl covered her shoulders. She didn't look like the girl that Loki had captured in the middle of the night. She even smelled like lavender water and orange blossom perfume, Frigga was right Rose could probably pass as Asgardian-

A sharp slap to his cheek prevented Loki from continuing staring at Rose. The slap didn't hurt, it only just stung a bit. But it had been a while since he had been hit, let alone slapped by a female, let alone a simple Migardian one.

He looked down at her coldly, until she seemed to regret her decision, but trying not to show it. Loki was almost positive that he could hear her swallow out of nervousness as she continued to stare at him.

_Find a wife, _Freya had instructed. _Just for the time being, to gain the approval and sympathy of the people, after we both get what we want you can kill her. _

"You're the one." Loki whispered. "Rose, you will be my wife."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry if the Asgardian clothes for Rose are describe wrong, there weren't a lot of scenes in the movie about what Asgardian woman wore besides what Frigga was wearing and Sif's armor. So I apologize if the clothes descriptions are wrong, and if you know how Asgardian woman really dress can you please tell me? Again I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What are you talking about?" Rose attempted to move away from Loki, but in the hallway there was little space. "You're crazy if you think that I'm going to be your wife."

She had thought that Loki would torture her or starve her to death, not marry her. She had been expecting anything except marriage.

Loki ignored her and didn't bother mentioning Freya, let the little fool think that he actually liked her even though compare to Freya she was like an insignificant bug. Not that Rose wasn't pretty, she was, but compare to Freya, he though she was nothing. Just a simple, worthless Migardian girl that he wouldn't mind killing.

"Don't be stupid Rose," he said trying to sound gentle, he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "I'm offering you a chance of escape, a chance of freedom and happiness."

Rose shook her head she didn't believe anything that Loki was saying and there was no sincerity in his cold eyes.

"You will be my queen, Rose," Loki insisted almost desperately. "You will rule besides me, you will have every privilege that every queen in Asgard has even had. You will be rich beyond your wildest dreams. Everything you want you will have it, people will kneel at your feet, you will be adored."

"I don't want to be adored or have people kneel at my feet!" Rose growled. "You can't do that to people, Loki."

"Don't be a fool Rose." Loki said, his fake smile disappearing. Did she really have to be so stubborn and proud? He was offering a positioned of power and money, many other females would kill to be in her position. "Take my offer. Be my queen. My wife."

"I'd rather be your slave than your wife!"

He smirked at her, it was clear that it didn't matter what Rose wanted, he was still going to force her into whatever he wanted to do. "Good, you can be both."

No way in hell was she staying here so she could be auctioned off as some bride doll for this creep. Her eyes went to the door and then back to Loki. He wasn't physically strong as his brother, maybe she could outrun him.

She turned back to Loki and when he looked distracted enough she ran as fast as she could towards the door. When she tried to go through it, she saw she couldn't. It had been blocked even though she could see through the other side.

"No," she palmed the entire length of the doorway." Why. . .Why can't I-"

"Oh my, you didn't know about my ability to perform sorcery?" Loki looked amused at her as he walked towards her.

"Sorcery," Rose gave him a dirty look. Rose wondered why no one bother to tell her this, "You used magic to block the door?"

Loki shrugged innocently.

Rose tightened her hand into a fist and moved her arm forward to punch him across his pale, sharp face. Maybe she couldn't escape, but maybe unconscious she could kill him or at the very least he wouldn't want her as his wife anymore.

Rose threw her fist towards Loki's face, but much to her surprise instead of receiving the hit like he had last time he grabbed her fist that seemed smaller in his large white hand and threw it down. He inched forward so close that she almost felt that he was going to kiss her. But what he whispered was even worse than any kiss. "You will not defy me."

**888**

"Remind me why I hate Arizona." Natasha grumbled as she pushed back her short, red curls and tied them up into a ponytail.

"Because it's so damn hot." Clint wiped the sweat from his brow. "And you hate the sun."

"At least it gives us an excuse to leave, Tony." Bruce replied as he looked out the window of the Jeep that they had rented.

"I can't believe you just said that." Clint sounded amused. "I thought Tony was your best friend, your science bro for life, what happened?"

Bruce looked embarrassed. "Ever since Rose got captured, he's been kind of hard to live with."

"Try like impossible." Natasha snapped as she leaned back into the seat. "Yesterday, he was whining about every little thing, I thought about shooting myself in the head."

"Hey, guys do you think that Rose is still alive?" Clint said rather uneasily while the others raised their eyebrows at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Loki is not pleasant when he is controlling you."

"He doesn't have the staff anymore." Natasha pointed out. "So he can't control her anymore."

"But Barton is right." Bruce tightened his grip on the wheel. "He can kill her. Maybe she is already is dead."

Natasha whistled. "You better not let Stark hear you say that, he'll kick you out. And would you two stop being so depressing you could at least have some hope."

Clint and Bruce looked doubtful.

"There it is," Clint pointed towards the trailer that Darcy and Jane were living in. Bruce parked the car and the three of them walked out. Bruce knocked on the door and within seconds a nervous looking brunette woman answered the door. "Hi, are you the people that I'm expecting?"

Bruce nodded. "I think so, I'm Bruce Banner and that's Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton, we are from SHIELD."

Jane opened the door further and stepped aside to let them in. "Please come in, I'm Jane."

They stepped in and Jane nervously picked up a stray pillow. "Sorry for the mess, Darcy-she's my friend, is kind of lazy with the cleanup."

"Uh huh," Natasha looked inside the small trailer. "Now would you care to tell us where Thor is? We're kind of in a hurry."

Jane nodded. "Follow me."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your reviews! Also thank you to Anonymous for telling me what kind of clothes Asgardian woman wear, that was very helpful : )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"He's over there." Jane pointed towards the end of the hall, where the only bedroom in the trailer was located.

Bruce nodded as he pushed the door open. Thor was on the bed that was too small for him, fast asleep. His complexion was pale, but other than that there was nothing wrong with him.

Bruce kneeled down next to him, barely noticing the girl with the black glasses that was looking at them strangely.

"Uh, hi," Darcy looked at them, both confused and amused. "Who are you and why have you just barged in here?"

"Sorry," Bruce smiled at her as he pulled out his medical tools. "We're kind of in a hurry. I'm Bruce Banner and these are my teammates Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

Clint gave a small wave. "Hey."

Natasha merely glared.

"Hi," Darcy said as if not believing them. "I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's friend."

Jane nervously watched from the doorway. Both she and Darcy had taken care of Thor, but they weren't sure what was wrong with him. He didn't have a fever and he wasn't injured anywhere.

Bruce checked his temperature, his blood pressure, and his heart while the rest of them watched in deadly silence.

"What do you think Bruce?" Natasha demanded as she saw Thor's pale complexion. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried.

"I think we should get him to the hospital," Bruce admitted as he put his stuff away. "He's still alive, as far as I can tell but I may be able to get more data when I have the tools I'll probably need."

Clint nodded as he helped Bruce carry Thor which they barely managed as they put him in the backseat of the car,

"Thank you for your call, Miss Jane." Bruce thanked Jane. "We'll handle him from here."

"Where are you taking him?" Darcy demanded.

"To a hospital in New York." Bruce admitted.

Jane looked at the sleeping form of Thor in the backseat. "Will he wake up?"

"I don't know." Bruce told her sincerely. "Let's hope so. Thank you again."

"Wait!" Jane blurted. "I'll come with you."

Darcy looked at her friend confused as she watched Jane hastily pack clothes and shoes and her work into a small suitcase. "Jane, are you sure, what about your work?"

"It can wait." she told Darcy. "Thor is more important, we're coming with you."

"There's not enough room." Natasha said tensely. "The car is too small."

"No worries," she showed them the keys of the Jeep that was parked a few blocks away. "I have my own car."

**888**

"Loki,"

Loki turned around and saw his mother Frigga staring at him. She was still dressed in her expensive clothes and jewelry. Her life in her palace hadn't change except by the fact that her husband was dead, her oldest son missing, and her adoptive son at the throne.

"Rose has told me that you intend to make her your wife." Frigga pressed her lips tightly together. "And I'm here to tell you that, that will not be done."

Loki stood up from his throne and went to face his mother. "I am King." he said simply. "Whatever I decide, will be done. If I want to kill, I'll kill. If I want to torture prisoners I will, and if I want to make Rose my wife I will do as I please. Odin no longer rules here, I am now king."

"You may be king," Frigga shouted. "But inside you are still the same, frighten child you have always been, Loki."

Something inside Loki snapped, it was as if his mother was addressing Loki's own fears that he didn't want to face and voicing them out loud. "You will not speak to me that way," he snapped. "I am king, and what I say goes. If I want Rose to be my wife, she will be my wife. I should throw you in the dungeon just for questioning my authority."

Frigga didn't even flinched. "I am not oppose of you having a wife, Loki. But I am oppose to the fact that you want Rose as your wife."

"Well, I apologize mother but it is Rose who I want." he replied coldly. He wondered why his mother was so protective of Rose since she had only meet her.

"Why Rose?" she said finally losing her patience. "You have always hated Migardians. There are hundreds of beautiful woman in Asgard, choose one of them."

"I do not want to marry a woman from Asgard, who do you want me to marry, Sif? Don't be a fool mother."

"Rose is barely a woman," Frigga said trying to convince him. "She's only twenty one. She's young, naïve, she doesn't know any of our customs. She wont make you or our kingdom happy Loki."

"But she's clever, feisty, and beautiful. She is naïve when it comes to our people, but she can learn," he countered. "And me and Rose will be very happy, I'll make sure of it."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Don't cry, Rose," Sif said as she painted her lips a deep red. "Crying wont keep Loki from marrying you."

"I know." she said, she could barely breath in her wedding dress which had only arrived this morning. It was a long, white gown with gold medallion stones sewed into it along with lace on the sleeves of the dress and the collarbone. There were tiny, silk ribbons at the elbows as well as a white sash around her waist. She had a long, red velvet cape trailing down her shoulders.

Her dark hair had been combed into a bun and decorated with small pearls and a ruby and gold headband. Her lips were the color of rubies, her eyes the same green as Loki's she hated to admit, with dark eyeliner beneath her eyes.

"It's just, I wish-" she stumbled on her words.

Sif sighed. "There's no point in thinking about that. Just be glad you aren't dead."

"Where's Frigga?"

"Sleeping." Sif replied as she put the make up away. "She thinks if she doesn't come to the wedding then Loki will change his mind. I think we both know it's no use. Come on, let us go the wedding is starting."

Rose stood up and picked up her heavy gown as she walked behind, following Sif until they reached the room where the ceremony would take place. There were already a hundred guests along with vases full of flowers.

Rose walked down the aisle trying to ignore the stares and whispering. She was seriously considering punching Loki in the nose and making a run for it in order to stop this torture. Loki grabbed her hand as he led her up the stairs.

"You look. . .beautiful." he said after a while. She certainly did look different in Asgardian attire and when she wasn't slapping him.

Rose scowled and looked away.

Loki smiled, slightly amused.

The man in charged of the ceremony cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to unite two lives, His Royal Highness King Loki Odinson and our future Queen, Rose Marie Stark, in royal Asgardian matrimony-"

After the ceremony they were lead into the ballroom.

Loki grabbed her hand suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"It is custom that the King and Queen dance the first dance at any celebration." Loki grunted. "So come on."

The music began and Rose found out that their dances was similar to the waltz, back at home.

"Just so we're clear," she hissed at him. "It doesn't matter what I promise at the alter, I will never love you."

Loki smirked. "Don't make promises that you wont be able to keep."

Rose curtsy before she continued the dance. "I could never love a monster like you."

"A monster!" Loki exclaimed, his lips curled into what Rose took as a smirk. "How noble of you!"

Rose picked up her dress and did another twirl. Her cheeks flushed in annoyance. "Are you teasing me?"

"You're fun to tease." Loki concluded as the song ended and they bowed to each other.

Loki and Rose left the ballroom for the banquet and Rose could feel her skin crawl when she heard the guests, mostly the female guests whispering about her and Loki.

"I know, how much do you think he offered her to be his wife?"

"Offered? Please, she's is Migardian, a mere insect on our planet. She probably begged him to be queen."

"Under all those jewels and finery there is nothing but a stupid, spoil girl. He will get tired of her, just watch."

Rose gripped her fist and she had half of mind to turn around and snapped back at those women when she felt Loki put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Don't get angry, they just want to provoke you."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter if you're are Asgardian or Migardian," Loki replied. "All women are vicious, especially when you have something that they want."

"Uh, thanks?" she said doubtfully. She didn't know if Loki had complimented her or insulted her or both.

The festivities seemed to last forever, the dinner seemed to be so long especially in the uncomfortable clothes, then there was dessert, and toasting, and more dancing until Rose was sure that it would never end.

"Go to your room, Rose you're tired." Loki said dryly. "Or should I say our room."

Rose felt herself flinch. That's right she was married now, to Loki and they would share the same room and today was their wedding night. She couldn't even stand the man and now she was suppose to have sex with him?

A guard led her to a room with gold double doors, he made her go inside before locking the door behind her. Great, even as a wife and now Queen of Asgard she was still a prisoner. Though, she had to admit that the bedroom was pretty.

The walls were painted a dark red with gold decorations and white furniture.

"Your Highness?"

Rose jumped back and saw a little girl no older than eight in a little blue dress with a white cap. Her bright red hair was in a neat bun and her eyes were a dark brown.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, I did not mean to frighten you. My name is Eira," she said. "And his Lordship Loki has placed me as your primary lady's maid, replacing Lady Sif."

"Oh, ok," Rose relaxed, she had never been good with children, but who knew maybe having a little companionship might be fun. "Although, don't call me your Highness or whatever unless Loki's present so you wont get into trouble. I don't really like it."

"Then, then," Eira stumbled. "What should I call you?"

"Rose. Just Rose."

"Lady Rose." Eira prompted. "You're still a Queen and the wife of the King. You deserve a title."

Rose smiled at her. "Deal. Now can you please help me take my dress off, it's uncomfortable."

Eira nodded as she began unbuttoning the white dress and removing the petticoat while Rose took off the emerald earrings, the pearl necklace, and the ruby and gold headband that had been causing her so much pain since the ceremony and stored them in a small jewelry box.

"There you are, Lady Rose." Eira bowed until Rose stood in only her underwear and a short robe which were similar to what she usually wore.

"Thank you." The doors opened and Loki came in. He glared at Eira once. "Leave."

Eira looked at the floor and scurried out.

"Are you tired?" he asked her noticing that she had already taken off her wedding gown.

"Yes." Rose said trying to contain the nervousness from her voice.

"All right, I'll leave you to rest."

Wait, he wasn't going to sleep with her?

Loki seemed to read her thoughts. "This is your room, Rose. I already told you, our marriage is nothing but a way for me to remain on the throne." he kissed her on the cheeks rather unexpectedly. "Sleep well, my wife."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In his room Loki was pulling Freya closer and closer until his head hit the headboard on his bed. They were kissing rather ravishly, their clothes long forgotten and on the floor which neither of them bothered to pick up.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her while Freya ran her hand through Loki's dark hair. Both of their breaths were shallow and their skin felt hot from the excitement.

Freya pulled back and just laid on top of him, smirking at him and staring at his dark green eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, but it is your wedding night. Shouldn't you be with your lovely, sweet-tempered wife?" she asked sarcastically.

Loki rubbed her bare arm. "And leave all this?" He hated when Freya got jealous. He was spending the night with her not with Rose.

Freya smirked at she kissed his collarbone. "Your cute, but that is not what I meant." she whispered.

"I already told you." Loki said impatiently. "The agreement between Rose and I is just political, she knows that as well. There is no love between us and certainly not sex." he rested a hand on her breast. "She hates me as much as I hate her. You're the only one that is important to me."

Freya nodded finally satisfied as she rested her head on his chest. "Keep hating her." she paused. She wanted to rip Rose's dark hair from her pretty little head and feed her body to Asgard's worst enemies. She hated that girl and the way that she acted like she was the most exquisite person even though she was only a lowly Migardian "For a little while at least, it wont be long before you can get rid of her."

Back in her room Rose was grateful that she was alone. Well, not entirely alone, her little lady's maid was sleeping in the little room next to her, but she was certain that she couldn't hear her crying.

When Rose cried she usually cried quietly instead of loud sobs. She hated when she cried and then people asked her what's wrong and she would only end up crying harder. That's why she only cried when she was in the shower or when everyone was asleep. When they couldn't hear her.

It was nice of Loki to not force her to have sex even if it was their wedding night. Maybe he was a nice guy after all. He could have imprisoned her, but instead he made her his wife and treated her like a queen.

Rose had feeling she would have preferred the first option.

But she was homesick.

True, she hadn't live at home for more than three years since she joined SHIELD and her mother had died, but she missed the familiar settings. The jokes, the laughter, the adventure.

She missed going on missing with Natasha and Clint. She missed spending time with her daddy even though half of the time she didn't even understand him when he got all sciency.

"How much longer?" she asked herself as she rolled to her side. "How much longer am I going to stay here?"

The next morning at breakfast Rose began noticing the hostility of her new people. She was well aware that they didn't like her. When she had been a prisoner she had understand, but now as Queen she was well aware of how much the people disliked her, especially since was a Migardian.

The last thing they wanted was a Migardian Queen to rule for them. Perhaps, Sif, Thor, Odin, and Frigga had a soft spot for them, but everyone stared at her and gave her ugly glares because of it.

Since she was their queen they treated her with polite respect, but Rose was not dumb, she could sense their hostility.

_It's not my fault_, she wanted to yell at them _do you think I want to be here?_

"Rose,"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sif. She had thought that Loki would have prohibited her from visiting, but then again Sif never liked following orders. "Sif, I'm glad to see you too."

"Did anything. . .happen between you and Loki last night?" Sif asked sharply. "He didn't try to force you into doing anything, right?"

Rose shook her head, startled. "No, he went to his own room last night. He left me with my lady's maid Eira."

"Are you sure? Loki can be unpredictable."

"Yes, I'm sure," she didn't tell her about what Loki had said about a political marriage. "I don't think I'm that interesting to him."

Sif didn't look convince. "Let's hope it stays that way. You don't want to be involve with that kind of man. Loki could tear you to shreds the minute he gets bored of you."

**888**

"Why isn't he waking up, Banner?" Tony said impatiently four days later at SHIELD's Medical Wing. "I need to find information about Rose, I am at my wits end over here."

"I'm trying, Tony." Bruce tried his best not to snap. He knew his friend was worried, he was worried about Rose and Thor too. But he was annoyed that ever since they had brought Thor back he couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Even if he does wake up, Stark." Steve interrupted. "Thor wont know where Loki and Rose are. Thor had already disappeared by then."

Tony wanted to punch Steve for being right. But how much longer did he have to wait? Even Pepper was beginning to get irritated by his temper.

"Is he in a coma or something?" Clint squinted confuse as he stare at Thor. "He doesn't look sick or injured."

"Something like that," Jane exclaimed as she came into the room. Her brown hair in a messy ponytail and holding a stack of papers followed by Darcy. "I think I might have found something. He may have been bewitched by the Dark Witch, Freya and put into a deep sleep."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Any suggestions/ requests? Thank you so much for your reviews : )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! I am so glad that you're enjoying the story so far : )**

Rose was sitting outside, in the palace's gardens, not really paying attention to anything, though she enjoyed seeing her little lady's maid playing around in the gardens, chasing butterflies. You hardly saw that back in New York city.

This was the only place that she felt comfortable in. She would rather be here surrounded by the armful of sweet scented flowers like roses, gardenias, and chrysanthemums than inside. The palace was just too stuffy and she hated that wherever she went people gave her dirty looks.

"Girl, leave." a voice suddenly barked.

Eira flinched.

Rose sighed, annoyed, already knowing what was waiting for her. "Eira, please wait for me in my room." she told her kindly. Eira nodded as she rapidly went out of the garden. Rose didn't even bother facing Loki. "Yes? Are you coming to tell me that I can't enjoy the garden as well?"

"Of course not." Loki sat next to her. "This is your home. You can spend your time however you like."

Rose didn't comment. Though it was no use, giving Loki the silent treatment didn't work because he generally kept on talking.

"Are you happy here, Rose?"

The question was somehow ironic. Everyone with eyes could tell that Rose was unhappy here. She didn't know if Loki truly cared or if he was just asking in order to make fun of her.

Rose turned to him, her green eyes visibly sad as she spoke. "You know I'm not Loki. I'm not happy here." she paused for a bit, searching for a different tactic. "You must know by know that the people of the kingdom do not like me. Frigga was right about our marriage. It will end in disaster. The people hate me and don't respect me as Queen."

Loki folded his arms across his chest. "I don't care what the people think. I am king. You are my wife, they will just have to deal with it."

"Then you're not a good king. You're a fool." she snapped.

"Tell me what I can do to make you happy, Rose?" he growled. "What will make your stay here more bearable?"

Rose's bottom lip trembled. Rose was an agent and if Loki was a normal person, if she was on her own planet, things would be different. She would easily beat him. Even kill him. But she was at a disadvantage, Loki knew sorcery, he was king. He had a big advantage and Rose only had one resource.

Beg. Plead. No matter how embarrassing. "Please Loki," she said. "Let me- let me be free. It is obvious you have no need for me, but a title. You can get another wife, another girl to be your queen. An Asgardian woman, the women here are much prettier than me anyway. Surely you can find someone that makes you truly happy. . .and let me go. Please."

Loki laughed in her face. "And I thought you weren't stupid. But I was wrong, you really are stupid, Rose." he scoffed as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "No matter how much you beg, how much you cry I will never let you go. Even if you're the most unhappiest girl in the world."

**888**

"Freya?" Tony snorted in disbelief. He had thought that Jane would come up with something slightly decent. Something to do with science. Not Norse mythology. "A mythical creature? Jane, I'm disappointed, I thought you were the smart one."

"Hey," Steve scolded him. Tony could be so rude sometimes. "No need to be rude. Please continue Miss Jane."

"Well, Freya according to Norse mythology is otherwise known as the Dark Witch," Jane explained showing them the old scrolls and books she had borrowed from the library and SHIELD's research notes on mythology. "She is a witch from the underworld and according to Norse legend she is the one responsible for taking Loki down."

"Finally," Tony rolled his eyes. "How do they finally do that?"

"Freya kills him. She poisons him." Jane explained. "In order to take the throne."

Bruce cocked his head to the side, he had never been fond of these "legends." Before Thor and Loki, he thought they were just that, legends and nothing more. "And what does Freya have to do with Thor?"

Jane bit her lip. "I don't know for sure, but Freya might have cursed him, put a spell on him. He is not dead, so the only alternative answer is that he is in a deep sleep."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And how do we get him out of his so called sleep?"

Jane stared at him as if it should have been obvious. "The only way that the spell can be removed is if Freya is killed."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Are you sure about this, Lady Rose?" Eira asked nervously as she helped Rose button the buttons of the chocolate brown dress that she had decided to wear today. It was less fancy and formal than her other dresses, but it would help her blend in with the other villagers. "Wont his lordship be mad?"

"He probably will." Rose said as she adjusted the brown hood over her dark hair. "But I don't care, Eira it's just one silly afternoon in the town, Loki wont care that much." Actually he probably would care, but he didn't tell that to her little maid who was already trembling from the nervousness.

Rose decided that she and Eira would go to the main town to explore and walk around because she was tired of being copped up inside the palace all day. Not a lot of people knew what she looked like so she hoped that the people in the village would show her more kindness.

She knew for a fact that there was a hidden passageway by the back exit, with a small door in where the servants could come and enter as they pleased. "Come on Eira, I promise that we wont take long." Rose grabbed the skirt of her dress desperately wishing that she had jeans, it would surely make escaping easier.

Eira and Rose managed to slip through the servants door and when they did Rose blew a sigh of relief, they were free. Asgard was beautiful from outside. The buildings were far more modern than back at home and Rose gaped at every single item they passed.

"That's where they make the weapons, Lady Rose," Eira whispered and Rose looked to her side where a large man was carefully stacking brand new swords.

In the few minutes that they were there Rose managed to see the dressmaker, the school, and the battle arena with Eira as her tour guide.

"We should probably head back, Eira," Rose said as she tried to look for a clock. She was certain that they had been gone for less than an hour, but she didn't want to risk Loki finding out that they had left in the first place.

"You dare speak ill of the queen!" a sharp yell was heard from across the block. Rose and Eira looked up to see a small crowd gather around a pale, thin man. There were Loki's guards and even Loki himself was there riding a tall black horse. He was smirking, enjoying the man's torture and his desperation. "Speaking ill of the King or his wife, Queen Rose Marie is punishable by death. The entire town has been warned."

"Please your lordship," the man begged Loki, the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I had no desire to speak ill about Queen Rose. I was just commenting that it seems strange that you would choose a Migardian as you queen, instead-"

""Enough of your pathetic excuses," Loki replied bored. "Kill him."

"Step back, Lady Rose," Eira tried to pull Rose back. "We shouldn't see this, we should go back to the palace."

"Eira, they are going to kill that man because of me," Rose chocked out as she watched the men prepare their weapons. One man was standing close behind him with a whip ready in case the man tried to escape. "I just can't let them kill him."

"But Rose, Lord Loki already ordered them to-"

Rose pulled away as she raced toward the man, she was slightly tripping on her skirts before she reached the man. She felt the sting of the whip hit her sharply on her cheek just a few seconds before she had seen the whip dropped on her face.

The whip stung and she felt the tender area in her cheek, maybe even a little blood.

"Rose!" she felt her name being called out sharply, angrily as she was pulled up by none other than her own husband. "What the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the palace." he snarled.

"Loki, you can't kill him," Rose blurted out, rushing her words together. "Please, it doesn't matter what he says. I don't care if he hates me, just please don't kill him."

"That's not your decision to make Rose," he pushed her aside. "Now let me take care of this."

"Coward!"

Loki paused then snapped back sharply. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that you're coward because that is what you are," she said to him. "I don't need someone to protect me I can fight my own battles!"

Loki stared at Rose for a few minutes, the anger and coldness never leaving his eyes. "Let him go." he finally said.

The guards looked confused. "But sir-"

"I said let him go." he grabbed Rose's hand tightly and took her back to the horse. He helped her up and Rose decided not to push her luck too much and let him take her back to the palace. "I'll be right back, but first I need to speak with my wife."

Back at the Avengers Tower Tony was looking though Rose's photo album. He didn't have much though, he could barely remember her birthday let alone have a camera ready for every occasion.

Since Rose had grown up with her mother he had only a few pictures of her; when she was born, Disneyland, holidays. In order for Thor to wake up and to find Rose this Freya had to be killed which made their situation a tad impossible since there was no way that they could even go to Asgard.

"Don't torture yourself like this, Tony," Pepper sighed as she closed the photo album. "You'll only make yourself worry more."

"And what Pep, am I suppose to be happy?" he snapped. "Sorry, it's just I have all the tools and money in the world and I'm powerless when it comes to my own daughter."

Pepper kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll find her and bring her home."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Loki practically dragged Rose back into her own room, but even though Rose tried to pull away Loki seemed to tighten the grip even more. "What is wrong with you? Care to tell me what's going through that thick skull of yours? You could have been killed!"

"What's wrong with me?" Rose fumed. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a caveman thinking that you can order me around and tell me what I can or can't do. I'm sick of it. I used to be afraid of you, but I wont stand for it any longer. I'm sick of you controlling me."

Loki didn't understand the caveman reference but understood her beliefs anyway. "You're suppose to follow my orders you're my wife!"

"Yes, your wife not your slave!"

"You're the one that wanted to be both." he said irritably. "And I gave that to you. How did you get outside?"

Rose stayed quiet.

"Answer me Rose!"

"Through the gates from the garden," she finally admitted. "And why on earth are you killing people just for talking about me?"

"I was helping you," Loki said as if it should have been obvious. "You detested the fact that people talked about you so much that you wanted to leave. I did it to make you happy."

Rose soften a little. "But you don't have to kill people."

Loki scoffed at her. "You don't get to tell me what to do, it's the other way around. Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for the foolish idiocy you've just committed?"

" I have nothing to apologize for, I would rather die." she said coldly.

"Fine. Have it your way," he said as he closed the door behind him. "But you wont get out until you apologize."

Eira pushed open the door slightly a few minutes later, she walked towards Rose and started putting some kind of cold cream on her cheek. "Lady Rose," she hesitated. "You should know. . .if it's of any comfort. . .Lord Loki wasn't always like this. Before he found out he was adopted he was very gentle and kind. I'm sure that the person Lord Loki was is still in there somewhere."

"I don't care," she said her green eyes widening with rage. "I hate him, I hate him with all of my heart!"

* * *

"She is impossible, she is insufferable," Loki stormed through the hallways lashing at every innocent victim that dare stepped in his way until he reached his own room hoping to calm down before doing anything stupid. Loki didn't do stupid stuff.

"Who is?"

Much to his surprise he found Freya already sitting on his bed playing with the several trinkets on his desks and shelves. "And she must be horrid if she made you as mad as she did now. The angry look doesn't really suit you, I prefer when your pout."

"Enough Freya," he snarled. "I am in no mood for your games, so I would very much appreciated if you left my room."

Freya put down the lamp with a thump causing it to break slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to be so rude you know."

"I don't care what you think." Loki pointed out as he sat in one of the nearby chairs. "I can do whatever I want and I'm not going to ask you again. Leave."

Freya sighed as she walked towards him and sat on his lap, satisfied that Loki didn't pull her away. She ran a pale finger across his sharp cheekbones. "I wont leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's Rose." he snapped. "It is always Rose, she is just so difficult and the fact that she is an agent makes it even harder to control her."

Loki felt Freya tense up in his lap. "What happened?"

"She escape," he said flatly. "And not a single person noticed. I was in town about to perform an execution for some idiot speaking bad about her, claiming that she hates that and then a second later she appears out of nowhere and causes a scene."

"Well, did you at least kill the man?"

"No, she didn't want me too and I couldn't, otherwise she wouldn't go home."

Freya laughed bitterly as she stood up. "I can't believe this, the great Loki overpowered by one small insignificant little human girl. Tell me Loki were you always this pathetic or did it just start when you married Rose and started catering to her every whim."

Loki snorted. "Not your ridiculous jealousy again, Freya. I wouldn't be calling someone else pathetic since you seem overly jealous of someone who is just being used as a political advantage, one that isn't working."

"I am not jealous," said practically screaming. "I just find it offensive that you spend every waking moment thinking about that girl, talking about that girl. Don't you remember our plan, Loki," she said her voice gentle again. "Our plan for us to be happy, to get what we want, both of us. You need to stop putting that girl as your priority, you should be focusing on what really matters-winning."

"Maybe that's not my priority anymore, Freya." he said as he pushed back her cold hands from his face.

"Don't tell me you are starting to care for her."

Loki stayed silent.

* * *

The next morning Rose was brushing her hair rather roughly glaring at the mirror and trying to resist her temper and avoid destroying every finery in her room. She was on house arrest, on actual house arrests as if she were still a child. She had peeked outside earlier and saw that Loki had already installed guards outside of her room and in the gardens of the palace.

"So you're the famous Rose," a voice said from behind. "You've changed since you last came here."

Rose turned around and saw a very pretty woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude," the girl smiled. "My name is Freya. Consider me your new best friend."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are great!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"And Freya, who exactly are you?" Rose asked her as she stood up and faced her. She didn't seem the least bit familiar, but there were many other people that she did not know yet.

"Like I said I'm your new best friend," Freya said. "But I'm also a friend of the family. Especially of your husband."

Loki? She knew Loki? "So you know my husband?"

She shrugged. "I guess you could say I'm an old family friend. I have been away for some time, though I thought I'd come and say hello to Loki's new wife."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Rose said trying to be as polite as possible, but she couldn't help but be a little thrilled, she would finally have someone besides Eira for companionship. She hadn't seen Sif for a few days now. "I'm Rose Stark."

"Pretty name, unusual." Freya looked at the doorway again. "Why don't we get out of here for a few hours? It's very stuffy in here."

"I can't leave." she said. "Loki put me on house arrest, he has guards keeping me in and-"

"Like I said Rose, I'm your new best friend." she winked. "I already took care of the guards. Come on, we're going to have so much fun together."

Rose and Freya walked through the sunny corridors of the palace. She could feel the warm rays on her skin and she was grateful for a gentle breeze. "I forgot how good it feels to be outside."

Freya smiled. "See I told you, you would have fun, Rose, you just have to trust me."

"Maybe you're right, Freya."

"Rose?" a voice came from behind.

Rose and Freya paused as they turned around. They came faced to faced with a wide eye Sif. She was dressed in her warrior clothes and had a spear in one hand. "What are you doing here? I though Loki put you on house arrest?"

"He did-"

"Rose," Freya scrunched up her nose. "Can do whatever she wants. She doesn't need people like you to look out for her, Lady Sif. That's why she has me."

Sif gave her a cold smile. "Of course Lady-"

"Freya." Freya answered. "Now would you please leave us, Lady Rose and I would like to talk, alone." she snapped.

Sif nodded. "Very well, good day, Rose, Lady Freya." she walked slowly besides Rose and whispered in her hear. "Do not trust her."

Rose turned around to ask her what she meant by that, but she couldn't ask her when Freya was present and she was already being pulled towards the other side. "Come on, look there's Loki. Let's go say hi!"

"I don't think he wants to say hi to me." she said weakly. She did not need another reason to piss him off.

"Oh come on, he wont care." Freya pouted as she pulled tighter. Tighter than any grip that Rose had ever felt. "Come on Rose. Loki!"

* * *

_What is she doing here? _Loki though angrily and the vein that popped on the side of his forehead when he was angry threatened to pop up again. What was Rose doing here and with Freya? Worse what was Freya doing with Rose since she hated her?

Without knowing how, Loki managed to remain his composure. "Rose. . .you're outside."

"Uh, yeah." she lied. "Freya told me that I could go outside with her."

Freya whacked his arm playfully. "Oh come on, don't be a grump. Rose and I are just having a little fun, you don't mind do you?"

"No." he shook his head. "Of course not."

Freya touched his hand slightly. It was cold. He pulled back. "Rose, I don't care if you spent your time in the gardens, just don't go outside. Freya, come on. . .we have some things to discuss."

Freya nodded as she waved goodbye. "Bye, Rose!"

Loki was quietly steaming unit they reached his bedroom.

"Wow, you really have learned to control your temper, especially in front of Lady Rose," Freya simpered as she closed the door. "My how times have changed."

"Don't give me that innocent look." Loki snapped as he served himself a bottle of wine. "Freya what are you up to?"

Freya wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not up to anything lovely love."

Loki scowled in disgust as he pulled away. "You better not try anything Freya."

"Or what?" she raised an eyebrow. "You'll lock me up or kill me like you did to other people that have defied you? You can't kill me Loki, I'm the dark witch."

"Don't temp me." he said darkly. "Just leave Rose alone."

"Why should I?" she loosed her dress. "She is just going to end up dead in a coffin anyway, why should it matter?"

"Because it does!"

Freya glowered at him. "I'm getting the feeling that you're not as willing to go through our plan as last time, Loki."

Loki scoffed. "Don't be absurd."

"Well then maybe," Freya whispered in his ear. "I'll just kill Rose myself."

* * *

"Are you busy?" Rose entered the grand library carrying a tray of sandwiches and an Asgardian type of wine. Loki was seated at one of the desks, mumbling over books. "You didn't show up for lunch, I got tired of waiting for you."

Loki looked at the tray in her hands. "We have maids you know."

"I know." she shrugged. "But I wasn't born into royalty, I can do simple stuff like carrying a tray." she placed it down on the table and pushed it towards him. "What are you looking at?"

"History books."

"About Asgard?"

"Among other things also about the history of Frostgiants."

"Loki, I've been meaning to ask" she paused. "What are you really? Asgardians can't do magic like you."

"That's because I'm not Asgardian." he smirked at her stunned face. "Surprise?"

"A little." she said weakly. "If you're not Asgardian, what are you?"

"I'm a Frostgiant." he said slowly. "I was adopted by Odin when I was a baby."

She stared at him in disbelief. "And still?" she said. "You kill him?"

Loki took a small sip of wine. "Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do to survive Rose. That is all I've done."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"You ok, Stark?" Natasha asked as she stepped into the living room.

Tony looked up from where he had been drinking his bourbon quietly. "Romanoff," he attempted a smile. "Come to have a drink with me?"

Natasha smiled. "Thanks, but I have never been a fan of bourbon."

Tony shrugged. "I have whisky."

Natasha paused. "Then I'll take one."

Tony poured some in a glass and handed it to Natasha. Natasha nodded her thanks and took a couple of sips before she faced Tony again. "Pepper is worried about you, she says you've hardly been eating," she looked at the dark circles under his eyes. "Or sleeping by the looks of it."

He shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

Natasha felt a pang of sympathy for Tony. Sure, he could be an asshole most of the time, but he didn't deserve this, especially when it came to his own daughter. "Everything will be all right, Stark." she finished her drink. "Don't lose hope. Rose will come back home."

"With what, Romanoff?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "A magic wand? Because that is the only hope we have."

Natasha didn't argue.

* * *

"We have stopped three protest groups alone this week," the main councilmen said to Loki. "They all have been put into prison and are waiting for their execution when you deem fit sir."

"Don't kill them," Loki heard himself say. Three attempts of rebellion in one week, how could that be possible? He couldn't even remember the last time people had rebelled against Odin. The people have loved him, unlike Loki.

The councilmen looked at Loki, puzzled by his decision. "But sir, it would show as an example to anyone who tries to rebel or form their own group."

Loki held his breath. "There are more of them out there?"

The councilmen lowered his eyes. "I'm afraid so, sir."

Loki scowled as he furiously threw the goblet and plate of grapes that had been placed for him to the floor. The food clattered to the floor and he let out a terrible grunt. "This cannot be possible. They cannot treat me like this, they are suppose to kneel before me! Respect me as their king."

The councilman bowed. "I'm very sorry."

Loki waved him away, he was satisfied when he was lone. He could feel his anger pulsing through his veins. He wanted to cry out tears of frustration, but he would not let himself. He was king. He would rule.

"It's not wise to be near me Rose," Loki warned when he felt a presence behind him. There was only one person stupid enough to come look for him at a time like this. Rose. "I could kill you."

"You wont, though." she said as she approached him. She was wearing a gold dress with small little pearls sewed at the cuffs along with embroided beads around the waist.

"I wont think twice about it though."

Rose sighed. "Look, if you would have wanted me dead you would have killed me the day of our wedding, but you didn't. So I don't believe you want me dead."

Loki felt an unexpected lump in his throat, he would not feel guilty, he scolded himself.

He walked towards her. "Then you're a fool, Rose."

Rose smirked at him. "I've been called worse."

A smile try to appear on Loki's lips, but he quickly erased any trace of it.

* * *

Freya watched Rose and Loki talking from behind a pillar in the main room. She tried to avoid the hateful feelings she felt inside her chest, but she couldn't. It was so hard to act like Rose's best friend, when all she wanted to do was kill the little bitch.

Her eyes landed on the window in front of her. It gave a perfect view of the large lake near the garden, the Sapphire Lake they called it.

Warriors from the palace often challenged each other, to swim and attempt to reach the bottom of the lake, but it was easy for them because they healed quickly. But little Rose was human.

One push and she could drown.

She smirked. "On, Rose!" she called sweetly.

Rose looked back. "Freya, what are you-"

"I just receive the more gorgeous dress, you have to see it." she said as she tugged on her sleeve. "Oh, you wont mind if I borrow her, will you Lord Loki?"

Loki shook his head trying to hide the suspicious look on his face. "No, go ahead."

* * *

"Tell me, Rose do you still want to leave and go back home?"

Rose looked up. After seeing Freya's new dress they had returned to her own room and they were drinking hot cocoa while Freya continued talking on and on about her many adventures.

She looked at her confused, not only because it amazed her that Freya actually knew that she wanted to go home, but because she was sort of stump on the answer right now herself.

Days before if someone had asked her the same thing she would have definitely said yes, but right now she didn't know the answer herself. She wasn't as miserable as she was before and she had even made some new friends like Eira, Sif, and Freya. The palace staff weren't mean to her now. Yes she missed her father and her independent life in New York, but it didn't felt like hell anymore.

"Lady Rose?" Eira quietly entered the room and presented Rose with a small red velvet box. "Lord Loki asked me to deliver this to you."

Rose picked up the box confused and slowly opened it. It was a gold bracelet with little roses carved along with pearls. It felt heavy on her wrist. There was a quote carved on it also: "_A rose by any other name."_

Rose paused confused. The quote was from William Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet. When Romeo confessed his love to Juliet.

It seemed strange that Loki knew about Shakespeare, let alone could actually quote one of his plays.

Yet, it seemed that Rose still didn't know anything about the mysterious Loki.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rose didn't get to thank Loki for the bracelet for two weeks. He had left early the morning after and had no plans to return into further notice he was trying to calm down some of the rebellion groups in southern Asgard.

So Rose was waiting and planning to find out how she would thank him. Despite everything Loki had done she wasn't completely ungrateful . The least she could do was thank him for the bracelet, it seemed Loki's way of apologizing.

She had asked Freya once what would have been the best way to thank him, but she had tensed and since that day weirdly she and Rose hadn't spoken.

"Lady Rose?"

Rose opened her eyes and saw Eira standing next to her on the bed. "Yes?"

"Lord Loki arrived late last night," Eira told her. "He's sleeping right now."

An unexpected smile appeared on her face as she stood up. She dressed quickly and went into the kitchen where the cook already was. The staff had been nicer to Rose ever since they were convinced that she wasn't trying to take over their planet or approved of Loki's, more violent choices.

"Good morning, Lady Rose." the cook said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled out a silver tray and started filling it with fruits and water. "For me and my husband." she said slowly, she still couldn't get used to that word. "We're eating in his room tonight."

Within minutes the cook had fixed a simple breakfast and Rose carried the tray to Loki's room. She knocked gently on the door and when Loki didn't respond she guessed he must be asleep and pushed the door open.

Loki's clothes were on the floor and she could heard him sleeping.

"Loki, I-" she gulped and froze with what she saw. Loki was sleeping soundly, but next to him was also Freya only half dressed and holding Loki in her arms. The tray fell from her hands and she struggled to say the sentence. "What are you two doing?!"

Freya smiled lazily at her. "Oh, hi Rose you brought breakfast for us? Oh, how sweet of you. You can just leave it there, we're both very tired."

"What are you doing here Freya?" she snarled. "You're suppose to be my friend."

"There's the key word suppose to, Rose." she snapped. "It still amazes me how unbelievably stupid and naïve you can be."

She felt a pang in her throat. So all this time, Loki had cheated on her with Freya? She understood that they weren't married by love, that it was all politics. But she never thought that in a million years Loki would actually cheat on her especially with her suppose friend. And she hadn't thought that she would care this much.

Loki's green eyes flew open, he stood up when he saw Freya next to him. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" he snapped.

"What we do every night ever since you got married."

Loki stared slowly at Rose who was looking at him with reproach and anger. "Rose, don't believe what Freya is saying."

"Loki, tell me the truth." she growled. "Have you've been sleeping with her?"

"Yes." he blurted out and Rose lowered her eyes. "But it has been days since I slept with her. She snuck into my bed I swear it's not what it looks like Rose."

"You are a coward and a selfish bastard, Loki." she said as she slowly removed the bracelet. She threw the bracelet at him and it ended up breaking a vase by how hard she threw it. "I can't believe I ever felt sorry for you. I hope you and Freya are very happy together."

"Wait, Rose!"

But Rose didn't listen, she grabbed the hem of her dress and ran as fast as she could through the corridors, She pushed the doors open until she reached the garden. It was large enough that she could hide here for a few hours. She sat in front of a pretty lake thinking what a fool she was for trusting Loki in the first place. _He never loved me, _she though _why would he ever love someone like me?_

"Poor, poor little Rose." a voice said behind her. "Always the victim, the innocent one. Well I hope that teaches you not to be so stupid, did you actually believe that Loki loved you, that you would have children and lived happily ever after? Rose, you were his toy and bait from the start."

Rose stood up and saw Freya glaring at her with cold dark eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Taking you from your planet was Loki's plan as a form of payback against your father, I didn't really think you would turn out to be so much of a problem." she said. "The idea that Loki should be married was my idea, but I never thought he would choose you. He was never in love with you Rose. All those presents and the dresses and the title of Queen of Asgard were fake. As soon as he got the citizens support he was going to kill you."

Rose sat down weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it. He was going to kill you, parade your dead body around the street and then throw you out. You were just another building block for him to be king."

"Everything he did was because you made him do it!" she accused.

Freya paused. "Very good, Rose. I was the one who told him to kill Odin and anyone who defied him, to put Thor in a deep sleep and take him out of Asgard. You should have seen Loki's expression when I told him about the first one, but all it took was one little push and he caved in. You're just another person on his list."

Rose kicked Freya and she managed to fall down. She pushed herself over her and wrapped her arms around Freya's neck. She was going to kill her, she needed to kill her.

Freya chocked out a little and then stared at Rose's green eyes. She started muttering something and Rose felt her body grow cold. Her body stiffen and she felt that she couldn't move a single part of her body.

Freya removed her hands off her throat. "I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you. I'm the Dark Witch. Here in Asgard Agent Rose, you're nothing." she grabbed her by the waist and threw her body in the cold lake. "Goodbye Rose."

Rose felt the water entering her mouth and her body seemed to scream in pain when she felt the cold water.

_Help me please_, she begged. _I don't want to die._

* * *

"Freya, stop," Loki ordered as he seize Freya's hands. "What did you do?"

"I did what you couldn't do." she replied. "I killed her. I admit drowning is not a nice way to die, but it was the only option-"

"Pull her out!" he shouted. "Pull her out! I swear if she's dead I will end your life Freya."A hurt look overtook Freya as she pause and then pulled Rose's body from the lake. She had been there less than a minute, but her skin had turned blue from the cold, she was shivering, and she gave out a sharp breath as she coughed out water.

Loki leaned in next to her and wrapped his cloak around her. "You're ok, Rose." he whispered. "Freya wont hurt you anymore."

"You'll pay for this Loki." Freya growled at him as she glared at Rose. "Mark my words you will pay." And she disappeared.

Loki wrapped his cloak around Rose, but she didn't stop shivering. "Let's get you inside." he picked her up and Rose started protesting. "No put me down, I can walk and I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"I don't care." he snapped, sounding like his regular self.

He carried her to her room where he instructed Eira that Rose should take a hot bath and that she should be given a warm drink.

"Would you stop treating me like a child!" she snapped at him.

"I will when you stop acting like one." he snapped back as he closed the door.

* * *

Hours later, once his temper had disappeared he found himself once again in Rose's room even though he was certain that she would slam the door on him.

"How is she?" he asked Eira.

The room was warm because Eira had started a fire and Rose was deeply asleep.

"She just fell asleep, sir." Eira responded as she left the room.

Loki slowly walked towards her. Rose appeared smaller when she was asleep and covered in blankets. "Why do you have to be so much trouble, Rose?" he grumbled as he traced a finger down her cheek and was surprise to feel how hot it was.

Panicked, he touched her forehead and felt her fever. She was burning up. Asgardians rarely got sick and even then they had a healthy immune system, but Rose was human.

Loki walked to Frigga's room and found her drinking tea. "Yes, what do you want? Do you finally remember you have a mother?"

"It's Rose," he chocked out. "Mother, she is very sick. You must help me, please."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next two days were very confusing and nerve racking for Rose. Every time she opened her eyes she couldn't see clearly and instead she saw the room spinning uncontrollably. She saw dark shadows and figures that weren't really there.

She heard people talking around her and giving her cold water, but she didn't know who they were. She tried to scream, but she felt as if her throat wasn't working.

Her eyes flew open.

For the first time everything wasn't spinning and nobody was screaming. She was in her own room and their was a fire burning in the fireplace. Her throat felt sore and she felt a little bit warm, but better than she had felt a few days ago.

She was surprise to see Eira asleep on the floor, Frigga asleep in her chair, and Loki sleeping in the edge of her bed.

"Loki." she said in a horse whispered as she shook his arm gently. "Loki, Loki wake up. Please."

Loki's green eyes flew open. He blinked once as if not believing that it was really her.

"Rose," he chocked out as his pale, cold hands touched her warm cheeks. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, silly." her voice hardened. "Why? Are you disappointed?"

"No!" he said a little too loudly that caused Frigga and Eira to stir a little in their sleep. "No of course not, what makes you say that?"

She rolled her eyes. "The fact that you wanted me dead."

It took Loki a few minutes to remember what she was talking about. "Rose, the agreement between me and Freya was-"

"You don't have to explain."

"Listen." he said rather forcefully. "The agreement between me and Freya months ago was stupid. I let her control me, I though it was what I wanted, but I was just her puppet. Yes, Rose I did intend to kill you in the beginning, but not anymore. I wouldn't even think of killing you."

Rose softened a bit. "You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying." he assured her as he removed his hands from her face. "Your fever broke finally. You've been sick for two days, a terrible flu because you spent all that time in the cold lake."

Rose looked at him mockingly. "And whose fault is that?"

Loki blinked once, but he ignored her much to her dismay. "Now can you move, I really want to get out, it's so hot and stuffy here-"

"No, Rose." Loki said as he pushed her back into the bed much to her dismay. "You need to stay in bed for a few days. You're still very sick."

"I've been in bed for days." she insisted. "I'm tired of lying around."

"Rose, you nearly died."

"Why does that matter?"

"How is that even a question?"

"Loki, Rose can't I sleep five minutes without you two fighting?" Frigga sighed as she stood up. She felt Rose's forehead. "You still have a fever, Rose, not a high one, but you must stay in bed for a few days."

Loki smirked at her. Rose wanted to strangle him.

"I'm feeling fine, really." she said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She didn't want to seem as ungrateful, but she really hated to be bedridden especially over a little cold.

Both Frigga and Loki ignored her. "Are you sure you will be able to handle her mother?" Loki asked as he glance at Rose. "She is unusually feisty."

Frigga nodded, but warned him. "Loki, but I'm not going to keep her bedridden and locked up like you seem to want me too. If Rose says she's feeling better, then it's up to her own judgment."

Loki scowled in disappointed and it was Rose turn to smirk at him.

Loki sighed. "All right. I'll come later this evening, but keep in mind that her own judgment nearly got her killed."

"I never thought he was so much of a worrier." Frigga breathed a sighed of relief once Loki finally left. "He made my head spin with his constant worry."

"He, he was actually worried?" she asked surprised as she took the cup of tea that Frigga handed her.

Frigga nodded. "Oh, yes. Dreadfully worried, he thought that you were going to die and he refused to leave the room. I don't think I ever seen him acting this way." she smiled at her. "He cares about you Rose even though he tries to hide it. Would you be all right dear, if I go rest for a bit?"

Rose nodded quickly. "Go ahead."

Frigga nodded as she closed the door.

_Rose, Rose, Rose! _A voice was heard inside her head. Freya's voice. She tried to shake the voice from her head, to ignore her but Freya's voice began growing louder and louder. The cup of tea spilled on the covers _You will do as I say._

"I will do as you say, Freya." she said slowly unaware of what she was saying.

_You will have one task, _Freya said in her mind_ kill Loki._

Rose pushed the covers away. "I must kill Loki."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Rose stood up slowly, she pushed the cup of tea to the floor breaking it. She went to her closet and slowly picked a dress and dressed in it.

Eira woke up slowly. "Lady Rose where are you going?"

"Out." Rose said as she pushed the door open.

Eira stood up slowly. "But Lord Loki told you-"

"Eira." she snapped. "Shut up."

Rose entered the kitchen and much to her misfortune the cook was there. She smiled at her when she approached her. "Hello, Lady Rose how are you feeling?"

Rose smiled. "Better. I was wondering if I could have another cup of tea? I accidentally spilled mine and I don't know where Eira is."

The cook nodded. "Certainly."

Once she left to get the tea Rose eyes stopped in front of a knife that was sitting in the kitchen table. It looked like a butcher knife.

She carefully slipped the knife inside her dress, hiding it with the cloak that she was wearing. She exited the kitchen and found Loki's location. The library of course.

One clean swipe and he would be dead.

She pushed the door open and Loki didn't even bother looking up from the book that he had been reading. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Rose took small, calculated steps that were barely heard. Kill. She raised the knife, position to the back of Loki's head. She wasn't fast enough and Loki managed to restrain her wrist, the knife still in the air.

His eyes widened. "Rose, what are-"

Kill.

Rose used her other hand to grab Loki's hand and pull it away from her own wrist. She aimed the knife again and managed to slightly cut Loki in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Kill." she said slowly as she approached him again. "Those are the orders."

"What are you talking about?" he walked towards her and noticed that her eyes looked out of focus, glassy even. As if she didn't even known what she was doing. Loki recognize that look. It was the look of someone possessed.

"Rose," he shook her shoulders. Who had possessed Rose? And how could he break it? "Rose, Rose listen to me, look at me. You do not want to kill me."

Rose's eyes stared at him blankly. "Kill."

Loki felt a sharp pain on the side of his ribcage. He let out a gasp of pain as he reached back and pull the knife out of his back and dropped it on the ground.

"Now you know how I feel."

Loki slowly turned around and stared at Freya. She was positioned near one of the pillars, smirking at him. She grabbed the knife from the floor. "Did you really think I would let you get away with you hurting me?"

"So you had to posses Rose. Posses her, so that she could achieve what you want?"

"I'll admit it, it's more fun this way. How does it feel to be killed by the one you love?" she glared at him. "I know how it feels to be betrayed."

Loki lunged at her and took the knife from her hand. He was about to stab her when she blew him a kiss. "Fine, kill me, but if I die your little Rose dies too."

Loki hesitated, but he slowly put the knife away. "Talk."

"The possession spell links two people. If one dies, the other dies as well unless I break the spell."

"Then do it." he demanded. "Break the spell. So that I can kill you."

Freya whispered in his ear. "Why? I rather enjoy watching you suffer."

* * *

Kill. . .no. . .kill Loki. . .no! Rose blinked a few times and the room seemed to disappear and then appear again. Her eyesight finally settled. What was she doing here in the library? She looked at her bloody hands in horror.

What had she done? Kill..no, and what was that voice in her head? She turned around and saw Loki and Freya whispering to each other. Freya looked at her. "Oh, you're finally paying attention, finish the job Rose. Kill him."

"No." she said.

Freya glared at her until she was standing right in front of her. "You will do as I say."

Rose shut her eyes. Kill. No, she didn't have to listen to the voice anymore. She threw Freya to the floor. Freya stood up quickly twirled her index finger in the air.

Rose felt her entire body froze up. She felt as if she were choking.

"Leave her alone." Loki demanded.

"Loki. . .kill her." she chocked out.

"Rose, if I kill her you died too."

"I'll be fine." she shut her eyes. "Ice."

"Oh, shut up little girl." Freya snarled as she tightened her fingers

Loki nodded, he could freeze Freya then she wouldn't be dead. The only way to kill a Dark Witch was to cut her head off. Loki's skin slowly turned blue, from his hands erupted bright blue mist. It surrounded Freya and then it turned to cold hard ice, entrapping her.

Rose fell to the floor, coughing. Loki approached her, feeling the pain near his ribcage. He kneeled down next to her and whispered. "All you all right? Rose, I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head as she stared at Freya's frozen body. "I'm all right.' she stared at Loki's bloody clothes.

She turned pale. "Oh god did I do that? Loki, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing-"

Loki interrupted her monologue by slowly kissing her. His kisses felt good, cold and soft. Rose carefully wrapped her arms on the back of his neck, careful with his wounds. She pulled away slightly confused. Her face flushed.

Loki looked at her as well. Everything became so clear and he wondered how he could have been so blind and stupid all this time. He loved her. He loved Rose. He had always loved Rose.

He looked at her pale face, her messy clothes, her scared wide eyes. She had suffered, gone though so much because of him.

He gulped. Yes, he loved her. But if she stayed in Asgard with her as his wife, she would never be safe. It didn't matter how much he loved her. He couldn't be selfish. He had already been once when he took her away from her home and her job to bring her here for pity revenge. He needed to let her live her life. The life that Loki hadn't allowed her to live.

Loki patted her cheek. "Goodbye, Rose."

"Huh?" her eyes grew panicked. She saw that her body was slowly disappearing and that Loki was becoming less and less visible. "What are-"

* * *

Rose landed with a thump on her bed.

She rubbed the back of her head. She looked around confused. Then grew panicked.

"No, no, no." she repeated. She was in her bed, though she was still wearing the Asgardian clothes. She was in her room in the tower. There was the wooden dresser, the pictures of the butterfly, the red reading lamp.

_Maybe I'm dreaming, I can't be back home! _She though. She hastily pulled open the windows and her heart nearly fell when she saw the scenery.

Large bright buildings, a multiple of people, honking cars.

New York.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

She closed the window and hastily open the door of her bedroom, to her surprise she found Tony standing there with a bat, obviously expecting a burglar of something.

His face twisted in surprise. "Rose, what are-"

"Dad," she gave him a quick hug and she started babbling. "Loki, Loki send me back to New York. He is in Asgard and-"

"Whoa, Rose calm down." he said as he petted her cheek. "I think your hallucinating, you're running a fever."

"But I'm not!" she protested, she felt so frustrated that she could cry. "Dad, we need to find a way to get back to Asgard. Loki is back there with Freya-"

Tony interrupted. "So it was Loki who took you."

Rose nodded.

"How did you get back?"

"He send me back, please Daddy I need too-"

"Stark," they turned around and saw Steve Rogers running towards them. He stopped in his place when he saw Rose. "Rose, what are you doing here? Stark, Dr. Banner just called me, Thor is awake. The curse is broken. Freya is dead."

* * *

Thor was happily eating a packet of pop tarts when Rose, Tony, and Steve entered the medical wing at SHIELD. "Friends!" he boomed. "I must thank you for your assistance."

"Hey, buddy." Tony clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Banner already told you what happened?"

Thor nodded as he wiped away the crumbs from his face. "It seems that Loki has killed the Dark Witch, therefore breaking the curse."

Rose froze. He killed Freya, but then why was she still alive? She stared at her hands and face in a nearby mirror, she didn't feel any different, or was death going to come after? "Dad, Steve can I talk to Thor for a moment?"

They looked puzzled for a second, but left the room.

"Thor, my name is Rose." she introduced herself. "I'm the daughter of Tony and while you were asleep Loki took me to Asgard where he made me his wife. The Dark Witch, Freya put a spell on me and before they could reverse it Loki sent me back home."

Thor frowned. "Oh?"

"Then how can I be alive?" she questioned him. "Freya bonded us together with a spell. If one of us died the other one was suppose to die as well."

Thor looked at her thoughtfully. "My brother must have found a way to break the curse. So I guess since you're married to my brother that makes us family." he kissed her hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Rose. But I must ask, why did my brother send you back to earth?"

"He-he didn't give a reason." she said slowly.

Thor paused. "Lady Rose were you in love with my brother? Was he in love with you? Was he ever unkind to you?"

Rose felt her face flushed. "He was never unkind, he always tried to protect me. I do not know what his feeling for me were, but I-I was in love with him. Is there any other way that I can return to Asgard?"

"By Heimdall." Thor said after a moment. "Or by a god." before she could even say what she wanted to say Thor continued. "But I have a feeling that my brother does not wish for you to return to Asgard if he send you back, but to remain here on earth."

Rose understood. He could have forced her to stay in Asgard and be his wife, but instead he had sent her back home. He had given her, her freedom. "Tell him, thank you." she chocked out. "And to take care."

Thor nodded. "As you wish, Lady Rose." he kissed her hand again. "Now I must get going."

Rose felt her heartbeat rise when he left the room. She had wanted to return back home for so long now, but now she was unhappy. She would remain in New York and she would continue her work as an agent. She would get married and have kids and grow old and die and maybe someday she would be ever to forget about Loki and forget the fact that she had been married to him and had been his queen.

Rose felt her eyes becoming blurring and then she realize something.

She was crying.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Rose Stark sighed as she put her gun on the kitchen table and reminder herself to pick it up later. She pushed back her now recently short black hair from her face and went to the kitchen to pour herself some water.

She had just come from a mission. After she had said goodbye to Thor she had continued her work as an agent even though she was a little rusty. But she had lost her passion for the work, the missions it seemed weren't that important.

She was living at Stark Tower again, one because her father had become paranoid ever since her return and two because the helicarrier felt too lonely, she had grown used to being surrounded by people at the palace.

Tony and Pepper were married now and even though she was happy for her father, she felt a little left out. _We would have been married for a little over a year now, _she mused as she closed the door.

Tony entered the room and smiled at her. "Hey, Rose. How was your day?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

Tony sighed. It seemed lately that all of Rose's answers consisted of fine, yes, and no. She seemed depressed and sad lately even more than usual It wasn't that she wasn't trying, she was and there were times when she appeared happy, but there were other times like now that it felt that she was pretending.

"So I talked to Jane today, Thor girlfriend from Arizona remember her?" he said as he grabbed his own bottle of water. She nodded. "Well we both convinced Thor to stop by the tower so that you can go back to Asgard with Loki."

Rose shook her head quickly. "He doesn't have to do that, Daddy. I'm fine."

Tony sighed. "You're fine, Rose, but you're not happy and I want you to be happy." he smiled. "Even if it means that I don't get to see you everyday. Because as much as I hate to admit it you're in love with that lunatic even though he forced you to marry him and besides he hasn't tried to kill anyone over the past year so I'm not too disappointed."

Rose felt her throat tightened. "I don't-"

"Don't kid yourself and waste your time." Tony cautioned. "I made that mistake many times and it took me a while to finally find a girl like Pep. Word on the street is, he's pretty miserable too. He and Thor are even sharing the throne believe it or not."

Rose squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Daddy. And are you sure you'll be ok with you by yourself?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I hope you'll be happy Rose."

Rose nodded. "Don't worry, I will be."

* * *

"Are you all right, Lady Rose?" Thor asked as her as Rose and him landed with a thump on Asgardian soil.

Rose nodded as she dusted off her gown and cloak, the only ones that she had kept when Rose had been sent back. "Does he know that I'm, coming?"

Thor shook his head. "No, but I told him to meet me here. I though he'd like the surprise." he pointed to the tall, pale figure that was approaching them.

Rose held her breath as he approached them. Loki looked back at her quizzically as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Rose?" he said uncertainly.

She nodded quickly. "It's me, Loki."

"Why did you come back?" he demanded quietly. "You're in danger here, and I can't-"

Rose shook her head as she kissed him. "I belong here now. This is my home. And you are my husband."

Loki nodded as he traced his finger on her wedding ring. "And you are my wife."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Asgard**

It felt strange sleeping in the same bed in Rose's old room. Strange, but at the same time comforting. She pulled back the wool blanket to hid her bare shoulder and thigh even though the room was dark and the only one in the room, lying next to her was her husband.

_Her husband. _Rose smiled, she really needed to get used to the idea.

"Loki," she whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Loki groaned. "Not now. What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking." she paused. "Loki, have you ever though about us having a baby?"

Loki looked at her shocked before he squeezed her hand. He turned around so that he could stare into her pretty green eyes. "We will have many children Rose." he promised. "As many babies as you want, but I'll have to ask you to wait a while. Let's get used to being officially married first."

Rose smiled at him. "Deal. Good night."

"Good night," he hesitated. "If I haven't made it clear, I'm glad you came back."

Rose felt her body relaxed. "Me too."

And for the first time, in a long time they finally slept peacefully.

**The End**

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Thanks for your support!


End file.
